Ask Me to Stay-aspire2write
by The Pick-A-Prompt Contest
Summary: I moved around never settling in one place for too long. Each time I left, I hoped they'd stop me. Each time, I was disappointed. When I met him, I hoped harder than ever that I'd be enough. Would he love me enough to not let me go?


2018 TFN Pick-A-Prompt Contest

Title: Ask Me to Stay

Summary: I moved around never settling in one place for too long. Each time I left, I hoped they'd stop me. Each time, I was disappointed. When I met him, I hoped harder than ever that I'd be enough. Would he love me enough to not let me go?

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 5,738

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt Quote: "In the past 15 years, I have lived and worked all over the world. Everyone thinks my life is glamorous…but the truth is that every time I plan another move, I pray that someone will love me enough to ask me not to go."

The bitter-cold wind whipped around me blowing my long, mahogany hair into my face. It pierced through my jacket, stealing my breath from my lungs. I checked the ticket in my hand once more, and then consulted the Hello Kitty watch on my wrist. The gift from my little neighbor Abby was precious, and I would cherish it. Five more minutes. Five minutes before I boarded a bus and left behind another place that I would always remember with fondness. My desire to stay this time was strong. But why stay if there was no one else who wanted me to. If one of them would just ask me to stay… A loud squeak and release of an air break startled me from my thoughts. The bus driver disembarked with a smile.

"Stow your bags, ma'am?" he asked kindly. I tried to smile, but it fell short.

"This is all I have." I held the small tote up to show him. "I'd rather keep it with me." He nodded and held out his hand. I passed him the ticket.

"Head on inside where it's warm. We'll be on our way soon."

I looked around one last time with a heavy heart before stepping inside and finding a seat near the back. I laid my head against the window to watch the street as other passengers boarded. Maybe they'd come. I was so lost in my thoughts, in my hope, that I didn't realize the driver was talking. By the time I tuned in to what he was saying, he was wrapping up.

"We'll stop in a few hours for a break, but if you need something before then, let me know." As the bus doors closed with a snap, my heart shattered once again. No one was coming.

The onyx sky was dotted with twinkling white stars that littered the expanse of the cosmos. The delicate grass tickled my fingertips as they trailed softly over the terrain. The cold and slightly damp earth beneath my back kept me grounded in this moment in time, this perfectly peaceful moment. I closed my eyes, breathed in the crisp night air, and a smile tugged at my lips. The rhythm of my heart slowed, beating a steady cadence as I wondered if I could feel like this for more than a fleeting moment. If the unfamiliar sense of contentment could, for once, be more than just a short respite.

"Woof!" The bay of a dog startled me from my musings, and I opened my eyes slightly scared of what I would find. Before I could fully understand what was happening, a hot wet tongue licked my cheek. I closed my eyes and giggled.

"Sammie!" I heard an exasperated voice call from a distance. I rolled to my side with the puppy, as I'd come to realize, at my back. Sammie followed my movement and continued to lave my neck with kisses. I couldn't contain my mirth and rolled back to pull the creature into my arms, allowing him to continue his barrage. Man's best friend…the ultimate bestower of love and loyalty. What we humans could learn from them. "Sammie!" I looked up as the voice seemed much closer now.

A rather beautiful and, from the looks of it, exasperated man approached quickly. My laughter died down as I watched the man who had a chiseled jaw reach towards me and pull the puppy away and into his arms. I sat up to look at him straight on. He gazed at me with apology, his verdant eyes piercing me with such sincerity it took my breath away.

"I am so incredibly sorry," he apologized as he reached out a hand toward me with long, elegant fingers. "May I help you up?" I placed my hand into his causing a flutter in my tummy and tugged him slightly.

"Join me," I said simply with a smile. I watched as one side of his mouth quirked up slightly and his brows furrowed minutely. I smiled at him encouragingly. He hesitated for a moment before slowly kneeling down and then sitting while still maintaining a grip on the animal that I could now see was a chocolate Labrador. "You can let Sammie go. I don't mind the love." He gently placed Sammie on the ground who immediately returned to me. I opened my arms accepting him into my lap where he sat with a wagging tail, looking up at me expectantly. I reached forward and scratched behind his ears, and I swore I saw a smile of appreciation.

"I'm sorry Sammie attacked you. We were getting ready for bed, and I thought it'd be a good idea to let him out again. He's still potty training, and I want him to be able to make it all night before needing another bathroom break. Since it's after 10:00, and we're so far out of the city, I thought I could let him out quickly without leashing him. I didn't expect him to take off so quickly. Next thing I know, I look up and here he is having p-p-pu-pushed you to the ground." I laid my hand over his where it rested between us, the physical contact causing him to stutter, his words to trail off quietly, and his eyes to finally connect with mine.

"You don't need to apologize. I was already on the ground. Sammie didn't push me down." He cocked his head to the side, the light from the moon catching on his bronze hair accentuating the red tones within. I cocked my head to match his and smiled to conceal a giggle. "Why the long face?"

"Why were you on the ground?"

"I was looking at the stars." I laid back holding Sammie to me as I went. He settled on my chest, his head nestled into my neck as I stroked his fur.

"Why?" His face showed honest sincerity. He truly wanted to know. I could tell his question wasn't meant to ridicule or degrade. He seemed to want to know, to understand.

"Lie back." I waited with bated breath as he weighed his options, deciding whether to politely dismiss himself or take a chance on this stranger lying on the ground in the cold. After a moment, he moved to lie next to me and crossed his hands on his chest. I smiled at the action but didn't turn to him. "Do you ever think about our place in this world? What are we here for? Where do we fit in to the grand scheme of things? A million plus stars burn high above us, far outnumbering the souls that walk this planet. They shine up there in a universe so expansive we can't begin to comprehend it. Then here we are, on this one planet, one of a million plus people moving through life. We're hustling around focusing on one task after the next accomplishing what?" The silence stretched between us though it was comfortable, not pregnant with anticipation. I left him to think about what I'd said, to ponder on the questions.

"I can't remember the last time I took a moment to look at the stars," his quiet voice eventually drifted over the night. His admission wrapped around me like a hug, and I felt feather-light knowing he'd taken a moment to just _be_ at my encouragement.

Eventually, I turned onto my side so I could see his profile. Sammie lay contentedly in my arms as my fingers continued to rhythmically stroke over his fur. I propped my head up on a hand to watch the gorgeous man before me as he breathed deeply with his eyes closed and no worry lines marring his face. Many minutes passed before his eyes fluttered open. He looked toward me with eyes so tranquil I couldn't help but smile. He turned to his side so that we were facing one another, our bodies mirror images of the other.

"What's your name?" My voice caught when I openned my mouth to answer. I was going to be Marie for this phase, Marie from Pennsylvania visiting friends in Buda, Texas. But I couldn't lie to him. Not this man who looked at me with such earnest eyes.

"Bella." He smiled widely and the sight before me was magnificent.

"It has been an absolute pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm Edward." The name fit him, elegant and graceful. "It's late, and shortly, the temperature will be dropping rather quickly." I shivered slightly, the coolness of the night registering for the first time. "Would you like to come back to my cabin for some coffee or cocoa? We can continue our conversation there." I didn't even have to think about it.

"Are there marshmallows too?" His smile grew if that were even possible.

"Regular and miniature as well. Or you could take a walk on the wild side and have both," Edward said wiggling his eyebrows and making me laugh.

Edward and I spent that night talking into the wee hours of the morning. When he'd realized the time, he apologized profusely until I assured him it was fine. He'd offered to see me home, but I refused. He'd already been so kind to spend time with me and even made cocoa from scratch! I'd left him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see him the next day. Budafest was kicking off downtown, and I agreed to meet him for the carnival that evening.

Spending time with Edward was like a balm to my spirit. When I was with him, things seemed to slow down. I wasn't thinking about my next adventure or the next destination on my journey. I just was. We spent the evening eating funnel cakes and corn dogs, being strapped into a seat as a ride spun us in dizzying circles, and Edward spent far too much money on games on the midway trying to win a prize he could have bought for less money. But more than that, we spent the evening enjoying each other's company, laughing together, and getting to know each other on both a superficial and deeper level. I now knew Edward's favorite color was blue and he missed his grandmother desperately whom had passed away a year ago. They'd been close his whole life, and 33 years together wasn't nearly enough for him. I held him close hoping to absorb some of his pain upon that admission.

I'd also told Edward about my past. How at the age of 15, both my parents had died tragically in a car accident, a drunk driver ripping them from my life. I glossed over the next three years of foster care and the horror stories that entailed. But I told him about the last 12 years I had spent traveling the world. I told him about Rome, how I made a living bussing tables during the morning and spent my evenings roaming the city, feeling the ancient history come alive and listening to the tales of times past. I admitted to my time in Germany drinking from tavern to tavern. It was a dark period in my life. He especially liked to hear about my time in Spain, a place his grandmother had always wanted to visit. Somehow, I felt I could tell Edward everything. Not only could I, but I wanted to as well.

The next three months were bliss. I was hired at a local diner and attended to the customers that were brought into my life. The universe designed everything, and those that crossed my path were not by happenstance. Mr. Jolie, for example, came into the diner every Tuesday and Friday for lunch. He sat at table three, ordered coffee with one sugar along with a short stack of pancakes, and paid with a ten-dollar bill. The other waitresses warned me of the crotchety old man, but I knew better. There was something more lurking beneath the surface. Within two weeks, thanks to some kind words and gentle prodding, I learned his story. Mr. Jolie's wife had passed away five years prior. He came here every Tuesday and Friday, Mrs. Jolie's favorite days of the week, and ordered coffee and pancakes, her favorite breakfast. On Fridays, I joined him for a quiet meal. We didn't talk, but after four shared meals, he hugged me before leaving and patted my cheek with affection. My heart warmed at the action.

When I wasn't intertwining my life with the locals, I was intertwining my heart with Edward. As editor of the local newspaper, his office was just a block from the diner. He spent many lunches tucked into a corner booth. When we weren't working, we spent as much time together as possible doing fun activities like hiking, exploring the town, and playing with Sammie. We had our moments of discomfort and disagreements too though, such as the time Edward realized I didn't have a permanent place to stay. I didn't have a home. It wasn't something important for a person as nomadic as me. I simply just needed a place to lay my head for a few hours. For Edward though, it had been a significant discovery that caused him great distress.

"What do you mean you don't have a permanent residence?" he asked after I'd declined his offer to walk me home and I'd let it slip that I wasn't sure where I was staying that night.

"I don't see the necessity with a life such as mine," I told him as I pulled my jacket from the coat closet and turned back towards him. He stood in the hallway with hands on his hips. He was trying to appear calm and collected, but the hard set of his jaw and deep breathing betrayed him. "I've moved around from one place to another for the last 15 years of my life. The longest I've been in one place was thirteen months, the shortest two weeks! If I can't guarantee tomorrow, why put down roots?"

"Where do you stay?"

"Oh, you know." I pulled my arms through the jacket and looked down to secure the buttons, not willing to meet his eyes. "Here. There. I always find a place."

"Bella, don't skirt around an answer. Tell me. Where do you stay?" I tied the belt and looked up finally meeting his eyes. I expected to see anger, but what I saw worse. It was worry and slight panic. I pulled my lip between my teeth, anxious about how this conversation would end. "Where did you stay last night?"

"Barbara's." My co-worker had been gracious enough to offer her couch to me.

"And the night before?"

"Mr. Jolie has a spare room. I stayed with him for a week."

"What about before that?"

"Edward, I'm doing just fine." I hoped to deter his line of questioning.

"Where, Bella?" I looked down, not able to see his expression when he heard my answer.

"Cullen Country Park."

"WHAT?" His shout startled Sammie who scurried around the corner and out of sight. I wanted to follow him. "You stayed at a park? It's February. It's freezing outside. You could get sick! You could be…Bella, that is dangerous." I stepped forward and gripped his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm right here. Look at me. I know how to take care of myself; I have been doing it for a long time." He shook his head.

"No. You are not sleeping on the streets. I can't-" He pulled me forward roughly, wrapping his arms around me, and holding on tightly. "Oh god, no. You can't do that. I can't take that chance." I held onto him, absorbing his warmth and concern. He truly cared about me.

"I'll be-"

"You'll stay here." He pulled back until our faces were just inches apart. "You'll stay here where it's safe and warm. I cannot take the chance of any harm coming to you. You mean too much to me."

"Edward, I can't-"

"No. This is not up for discussion." He cupped my face gently resting his forehead against mine. "You'll stay here with me. At least until we can find you a _permanent_ solution that will satisfy us both."

"I don't want to be a burden." He leaned forward pressing his lips to mine softly.

"You could never be a burden."

We never got around to finding a _permanent solution_. After a week of staying with Edward, I thought about bringing it up, but he seemed perfectly content with having me around. I worried he would feel smothered, like I was invading his space, but he never made an indication that this new arrangement was not working as planned. Therefore, I remained silent, content to follow his lead.

Edward insisted that I use the house as my own, reminding me often that I lived here too. With only one bag of things, I didn't need much space. He wanted me to place my things in his cabin though, wanted me to be represented as well. I told him I'd work on it, and it took a month before I felt I could do so. But then, for the first time in fifteen years, I took the photo of my parents out of my bag and placed it on the mantle above the fireplace. The moment was surreal and a bit uncomfortable. When he came home from work that evening, he noticed immediately. The dinner I'd been working on was abandoned as he carried me to the bedroom to show me how much he appreciated my effort.

The sun shone down warming me as I lay on the grass. It was late May, and I loved spending my afternoons outside on the lawn. I could hear Sammie sniffing around to my left, and Edward was inside working on a story. I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Temperatures had risen into the 90s over the past week. Although, I found that I rather enjoyed the heat.

"Eeek!" I squeaked as Sammie started licking my face. I pulled him into me marveling at how much he'd grown in the last six months. "I love you too, Sammie." He pushed his head into my neck and lay still. I was hoping Edward would join me, but this latest story was taking up a majority of his time. He'd been working on it for the past three evenings. I told him he needed to take a break and join me outside, but that had been an hour ago. "Come on, Sammie. Let's go see if we can pull your daddy away from his laptop." Having not spent much time with Edward in the past few days, I missed him.

Once inside, I changed Sammie's water so he could have a cool drink. Before the water bowl was on the floor, he was quickly lapping up the water. I scratched behind his ears before washing my hands and getting my own drink of water. I sighed as the drink helped cool me down slightly. The clock on the stove showed that it was already 6:00pm. We would need to start dinner soon. I sat the glass down and walked down the hall to find Edward sitting cross-legged on the bed, his laptop in front of him and papers spread around. I leaned against the doorjamb to observe him as he was laser-focused on the task at hand.

My presence went undetected as his eyes darted from the screen to the papers on his left. His fingers reached forward, shuffling a few pages around until it appeared he had found what he was looking for. He placed the pencil between his teeth before picking up the paper and holding it beside the laptop screen with furrowed brows. I smiled at the action. I admired him when he was like this; when the thing holding his attention held _all_ of his attention and the rest of world around him faded away. I'd been the subject of that focus on many occasions, and nothing made me feel more cherished. Nothing made me feel more loved. My breath hitched at the thought. _Loved._ I think I'd forgotten the feeling, having not experienced it in so many years. The sound must have roused Edward from his trance, and he quickly looked my way.

"Bella," he said, his voice and eyes both apologetic. He gathered the papers, and tossed them on the floor before putting his laptop on the nightstand. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm coming right now." I couldn't speak for my emotions clogged my throat, my realization propelling me forward. I crawled onto the bed, into his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and buried my face into his neck breathing in his heady scent. "What-"

"Just hold me," was all I could say. His arms snaked around my body without hesitation, and he held me to him tightly. The pressure was assuring, just another way he made me feel precious, valued. My body shuddered slightly.

"I've got you. I'm right here." He murmured reassurances to me and slowly rocked us side to side. I loved this man, loved him with every fiber of my being. It exhilarated me. It petrified me. He held my heart in his hand, and he didn't even know it. Eventually, he pulled back enough to look me in the eyes questioningly, his arms never releasing me from the cage in which I was held. I had to tell him. He had to know.

"Edward Cullen." I swept my fingers across his cheek with a whisper-light touch, afraid to break the tranquility of this moment. "I could love you forever."

Before I could take a breath, his lips were on mine. He kissed me with reverence, but there was also an urgency to it. His hands roamed my back, pulling me into him impossibly tighter, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered. This time though, my heart sang too. I sighed as his hands trailed down my back only to find their way under my shirt, his strong palms skimming my back as they moved up, pushing my shirt over my head. I reached for his own shirt, gathering the material in my hands and pulling it off of him. Once we were rid of the fabric, he pulled me to him so we were pressed chest to chest, not a hair's breath between us. I relished in this, feeling him against me. Every time with Edward was magical, but I could feel something more lingering between us.

"Edward." I pulled back only enough for my eyes to meet his hooded ones. "I want you like this. This close. Wrapped around you. Looking into your eyes." He was nodding before I could finish my request.

He helped me up just enough to remove the remainder of our clothing before sitting back and pulling me into his lap once more. There was no foreplay this time, no buildup to the main event. I couldn't wait to be connected to him, to be one with him. And it seemed Edward was feeling the same. I reached for him, guiding him into me and sinking down, making us one. The feeling of connectedness settled within me, and I had to stop as it was too much. Too much at once. And not enough. It would never be enough.

With my eyes closed in concentration, I felt Edward's fingers thread through the back of my hair and push me forward until our lips were connected. He kissed me slowly, with a passion I'd never experienced before. I kissed him back hoping to convey how much this meant, how much I felt for him, and then I began to move. He groaned, his kiss faltering for only a second. I moved over him, the angle pushing him deeper. I wanted to crawl inside him, but since that wasn't an option, this was the closest I could get. Electricity zipped through my body every time he thrust up to meet my downward stroke.

The feelings were overwhelming, and I pulled back to gasp for air. I leaned back on one hand, the other gripping Edward's neck to tether me to him still. His eyes broke our gaze as he was distracted by my breasts as they bounced in rhythm with our movement. He reached back to steady himself on one hand and reached for my breast with his free hand, squeezing me in time with his thrusts. Before long though, it wasn't enough.

"Bella." I opened my eyes to see him looking at me pleadingly. "Come back to me."

I pushed myself forward until we were face-to-face once more. I settled my arms around his shoulders as his hands slithered up my back to grip my shoulders from behind. He used his newfound leverage to pull me onto him with more force, grunting as our hips slapped together in harmony. I could hear myself moaning, not able to stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping, and really, not wanting to. I wanted him to know what he did to me, how he made me feel.

I could feel him grow closer, his breathing more labored and his thrusts becoming erratic. Since we were so close, each thrust rubbed against my pubic bone, and I knew I would be right there with him. I was already having trouble staving off my impending climax, not wanting this to end. I never wanted this to end. I wanted this forever. I wanted him forever. For all eternity if I could have it.

"Come for me. Let go." With his permission, I released my tentative hold on reality and shattered, my heart beating wildly as I felt him tense and release at the same moment, his long groan signaling his completion. "Bella." His voice full of reverence wrapped around me like a cocoon. I heard him saying more, but I was too engrossed in my bliss to make out the words.

Hours later, I lay in bed on my side, watching Edward slumber. He was on his back, the covers low on his hips, one hand resting on his chest while the other extended toward me beckoning me to join him. He looked so peaceful, so carefree in his sleep. It wasn't long after making love that he drifted off. My body was tired, and my mind was exhausted but I couldn't find sleep. The realizations I'd come to were a tailspin for me. Loving someone was a terrifying thought. What if he didn't love me back? He hadn't said anything about loving me. What if I wasn't enough? What if I couldn't be what he needed me to be? No one since my parents had cared about me that way.

I was a drifter, had been for half my life. I didn't settle in one place for long, didn't have any roots. I didn't know what it was like to love someone, to put them and their needs first. I only knew how to care for myself, and I'm sure some would argue I didn't do that very well in the first place. I wanted, more than anything, to be what he needed. To be his everything. I didn't know how though. I wasn't good enough for that. For him.

The thought paralyzed me, the truth of it slapping me in the face. I'd never been enough for anyone before. I couldn't be enough for him. I would just bring him down. I would just hurt him in the long run, and that was the absolute last thing I wanted to do.

I quietly and gently slid from the bed, pulling his shirt over my torso before grabbing his laptop and moving into the living room so as not to disturb him. I quickly booked my ticket then gathered my meager possessions in my bag. Finally, I sat down with a piece of paper and pen in hand, trying to think of what to say, how to convey what I was feeling. How did I tell him I was doing this for him, that it was in his best interest? How did I tell him he deserved better, and even though he may hurt for a while, I was trying to protect him, to make sure he had the best life possible? For hours I mulled over what to say, but nothing was enough. Like me. Eventually, I wrote the only thing my heart could say. _I'm sorry. So very, very sorry._

With the simple, nondescript ticket in hand, I looked around one last time as the town went about its business without a glance my way. This little slice of heaven I'd discovered turned out to be one of my favorite places. The quaint little shops, the old-time downtown…the people. My heart skipped a beat. This place meant more to me than any other I'd passed through. Choosing to leave had been the most difficult decision I'd made in my whole life. Choosing to leave him. The clench of my stomach and heavy heart caused me to lean forward and wrap my arms around myself. Maybe it would ease the pain slightly.

Moments later, I felt someone settle onto the bench beside me, and I didn't need to look to know who it was. I could feel him, and the pain doubled at the realization. He had the ability to shatter me, and I didn't have it in me to glue the pieces back together this time. A heavy silence sat between us, something we hadn't experienced in the past. He was so close yet so far. I could feel him beside me, feel him breathe. At the same time, I felt like he was miles away.

He wasn't supposed to be here. I'd left the note for him on his laptop this morning to find once he woke. He'd been sleeping so peacefully, a look of contentment on his beautiful face. I hadn't the heart to wake him. That wasn't true though. I hadn't had the courage to wake him. He'd come to mean so much to me, had wormed his way into my soul so thoroughly, more than anyone before. My fragile heart wouldn't survive when I told him I was moving on and he hadn't done anything to stop me. No one ever did.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" His voice settled over me, wrapping around me like his arms so often did. I nodded once, and the silence stretched on. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? There are people here who count on you."

"Barbara said she'd have lunch with Mr. Jolie tomorrow," I told him. Life here would go on. I'd just been passing through. All I ever did was pass through.

"Hmm," he hummed, not saying a word.

"Donna said she'll find someone to take my shifts. There will be plenty of kids looking for a summer job. She doesn't need me." I glanced at him through my periphery seeing him nod slowly. "Mr. Jameson said he was glad to have the car back. His son's coming to spend the summer with him, and he wants Conner to have a way to get around. I would have just been a hindrance." More silence. More of my heart cracking in two. The sudden shuffling forced my eyes to the right, and I watched as Edward scooted until his side was pressed against mine. He then reached forward to pull my hand into his. I closed my eyes, the feel of him against me both comforting and torture at the same time.

"Why?" One simple question. Simple as the question may be, it was difficult to answer. How did I make him understand? I looked into his eyes so full of confusion.

"I can't-" He began to protest, but I continued on. "Edward." Just his name on my lips stung. "When my parents died, I was no longer tethered to one place. I moved around looking for a place to settle, a place to belong. I have lived and worked all over the world, done things and seen things most people only dream of. Everyone thinks my life is glamorous, but it's not. It's lonely. Then I find this place. I find _you_." My smile is bittersweet, and I shake my head to keep my hopes at bay. I couldn't survive them being squashed. Not this time. "I never thought…"

"You belong here." But I didn't. Each place I went, I tried to build a life. To build a life, though, it took other people caring about you. People had to want me in their lives. Tears filled my eyes at the reminder that I wasn't wanted, and I fought to keep them from spilling over.

"I-" Emotion clogged my throat, causing my voice to crack. Slowly, my ride out of town came to a stop in front of us. Edward glanced at the bus, and then looked back at me anxiously. He reached forward, his soft fingers sliding along my cheeks until his palms settled to frame my face.

"Don't go." My heart constricted tightly, and I squeezed my eyes closed. "You are everything I want." My breath left me at his confession, my heart scared to believe what I had heard. "You are exactly what I need." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Stay. For me."

I couldn't stop the gasp as it slipped past my lips. Here he was, saying what I only dreamed of hearing. Saying he wanted me. All these years, I'd been searching. I had been searching for a home, and that home was not a place. It was a person. It was him. I'd been searching for him. I wanted to stop the flow of my tears, but it was impossible. This was something I thought I would never have, and seeing it come true right in front of my eyes…how could I not weep with gratitude, with relief, with love.

"I love you, Bella." I couldn't stop the whimper. "Please don't go." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back. I could feel his relief. Or maybe it was mine.

"I love you, too." He pulled me against him tightly.

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yes."


End file.
